


Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

by Metalbendersofficial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Jack is in this too, moira and angela were a thing, now ang and pharah are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalbendersofficial/pseuds/Metalbendersofficial
Summary: Angela finally learns that Moira has stolen her work.





	Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you has to deal with your past by writing what you remember.  
> This was going to be in my LaTC canon, but I decided against it.

Fareeha holds Angela by her waist, pulling the good doctor away from the other woman.  
Moira's breath reeks of alcohol, bottle still in hand, but she seems no worse for wear.

The only thing that pegs her for a loser is the blood dripping from her nose, the tears welling in her eyes.  
It wasn't the physical pain that got to her.  
She could take any punch Angela could throw.

It was the realisation that she had hurt her former lover with only her words.

"You stole my fucking research!" Angela is fighting Fareeha tooth and nail to escape her grasp. " **MY** fucking research, _O'Deorian_!"

Moira stands, watching Fareeha contain the woman. Her strength was impressive, endurance encouraging.   
She was whispering to the shorter woman, Angela's movements becoming less erratic.

It was a disgusting comfort that found it's way inside the geneticist, to see her ex lover calmed by the words and touch of another.  
Comforted in knowing that that touch was no longer hers.

"Please let me...let me go." Angela's voice cracks. Fareeha reluctantly let's her girlfriend go, uneasy when she makes her way towards the older woman.

Moira can see the tears glisten on Angela's cheeks as she moves closer. It absolutely breaks her heart.

She takes a short pull from the bottle, not eager to see where this closeness will take them.  
Moira's seen that look before, cautiously putting the bottle down.

She deserves whatever happens.

There is anger in the good doctors eyes. Irreplaceable, unmistakable anger.  
Moira finds herself searching for captain Amari, a bit of panic setting in when she can't find the young woman.

Angela is toe to toe with her now.   
There is a moment where they search each other's faces. They take a few fleeting seconds to see the regret in each other's eyes.

Moira doesn't flinch when the younger woman raises her hand to slap her again. She doesn't pick her head up.  
She stares at the floor for as long as she can, before Angela grabs her chin.

The good doctor looks upon her ex lovers visage, sick pleasure overtaking her as she sees the blood trickle down the other woman's lips, sees the bruise under her eye start to form.

She's not thinking when she kisses Moira.   
She's not worried about what Fareeha or Jesse or anyone else will think.

Angela focuses on what's happening right now.

The taste of blood and bourbon mixing in her mouth.  
The way she can feel Moira melt into her touch, how the older woman tries and fails to deepen the kiss.

Moira is desperately trying to cling to whatever shreds of their relationship is still there.  
She's trying not to cup Angelas face, to pretend nothing was wrong and lose herself in the young woman's body.

The young woman knows this is enough, pulling away, biting Moiras lip hard enough to draw blood.

"You shouldn't have told me." Angela's voice is ice. "You should have just kept your mouth shut."

She knows this. She should have just kept her mouth shut.   
Moira shuts her eyes as she sees Angela's arm cock back, fist closed.

She deserves this.

Angela's fist connects with the older woman's jaw, almost breaking it. The blow brings the geneticist to her knees, makes her dizzy enough to lean over.  
Just another careless mistake.

The blonde woman lands a hard kick to Moiras stomach, making her lurch over more, giving Angela another opportunity to slam her ribs.

Moira says nothing, desperately wishing, praying even, that Fareeha comes back.

It feels like hours that she lays on the floor and takes the pain.   
Angela is screaming at her to look at her, to get back on her knees. Demanding that she see what's coming.

In a final act of defiance, Moira shuts her eyes.  
And is nothing short of thankful to hear people yelling, people running.

"Angela what the fuck are you doing?" Jack sounds mortified, reaching the young woman, pulling her away from Moira.  
The geneticist falls to her hands and knees, glad that this was over.   
Even thrilled to see Fareeha running to her.

She can vaguely hear Morrison yelling at her ex. Barely see the Egyptian girl crouching down in front of her.

"Can you walk?" There's a panic in Fareehas voice.   
They may not like each other, but they certainly didn't hate each other.   
No words can escape from Moira, all that comes out is a soft groaning sound.

That's all the young woman needs.

It surprises her when Moira is lighter than she looks.   
It doesn't surprise her when the older woman blacks out on the way to the med bay.  
They can only pray that Lucio or Zenyatta are there.   
At this point, they would even take Gerard.

Fareeha is ecstatic to find Lucio in the med bay, frustrated when she can't find the words to tell him what happened.  
He rushes her out, telling the soldier that this requires focus, since he's the only doctor in right now.

The young Amari waits, finding herself deep in genuine concern for the scientist.   
She's not sure of what happened.

  
She's not sure she wants to know at all.

 


End file.
